Tarantallegra Academy for the Performing Arts
The Institution Founded in August 2079, this institution was once privately owned and operated on a small scale as a means of getting the youth more interested in the Arts through the use of an after school program. Originally the enrollment size was 23 students but over the years it has seen significant growth and interest prompting them to become a public entity through the aid of several grants. In 2087 the decision was made to acquire a building and open its doors and it has since acquired 100 regular students between the ages of 2-19 spread out across 6 class levels. There are currently 7 art forms offered within the institution, taught by highly trained Professionals in their field with many years of experience under their belt in the specific art form. Though students will be expected to head off to an established Wizarding School at the age of 11, there are classes specially designed for them which take place during summers and winters. Younger students will be expected to attend 6 days a week (no lessons will be held on Sundays) for a period not exceeding 3 hours unless specifically recommended by an Instructor. Lessons are held between the hours of 4 pm – 9 pm during weekdays and 9 am – 2 pm on Saturdays. Parents are encouraged to view the schedules and choose times most convenient to them as tardiness will not be tolerated for too long. Students who graduate the program at the age of 18/19 are given recommendations to WADA but it must be noted that as this institution seeks to give back to the community, so must its students. As such, there is a minimum requirement of 26 community service hours that must be given to teaching and passing along their talents to others during their final year which must be well documented and stamped before it can be accepted and a recommendation can be handed out. You must also be enrolled with the institution for a minimum of two years before a recommendation will be considered. The institution hosts 3 major shows/recitals a year in the months of: April, August and December which encompasses the areas of dance, circus and music. Separately there are open galleries held several times a year to showcase the students’ talents in photography, painting/drawing and pottery/sculpture. Outside of this, the institution has its students participating in a variety of competitions throughout the year with top performances in dance, drama and music. Instructors Lizzie Courwell - Photography Kaishu Shiradou - Music (Vocal) Aurora Turner - Music (Instrumentals) Cassie Storm - Dance (part-time/consultant/sponsor) Renesmee Dixon - Dance (Part-time) Violet Rivers - Dance Chelsea Storm - Painting/Drawing Harrison Parker - Circus Brennan Ashley - Drama Quinn Caldwell - Pottery/Sculpting Performing Arts Curriculum · Music · Drama · Dance · Circus · Painting/Drawing · Photography · Sculpting/Pottery Divisions 2-3: Required to take at least 2 of the art forms 4-7: Required to take at least 4 of the art forms 8-10: Must choose 1 form to specialize in but take another 2 11-13: May choose to double specialize but cannot do others because of time constraints. 14-16: May choose to double specialize but cannot do others because of time constraints. 17-19: May choose to double specialize but cannot do others because of time constraints. Rates Base rate (children 10 and under) - 45 G/month Base rate (children 11 - 19) - 60 G/month Additional classes outside the minimum requirement - 7 G per extra class Sessions lasting longer than 3 hours (must be recommended by instructor) - 10 G/month Curriculum Music – Voice as well as instrumental training is done in these sessions. The child will be allowed to develop their own musical talents whether on a solo level or within a group with the aid of voice trainers, a set choir, ensemble practices, instrumental practice and the like. The parent must state from the outset what they expect their child to specialize in. Currently offered within instrumental: violin, cello, piano, guitar (base and electric). Drama – The drama program works on several aspects that are needed within the theatre such as: speech, stage presence, projection, being immersed in the role and finally making everything come together fabulously. There are plays held during the Spring, Summer, Halloween and Christmas which the students are kept hard at work practicing however there are several theatre exercises they are carried through and practical knowledge or the theatre is also passed on. Dance – There are several forms of dance offered, namely: ballet, contemporary, jazz, tap, break dance and hip hop. Generally, the students are taught all forms until they are at the age in which they are required to specialize at which point they may only continue with one form of dance (two with a recommendation from an Instructor). Much like with drama, there are recitals held however these are spaced at 4 months intervals of April, August and December. Circus – This is a fairly new program added to the curriculum as a means of adding a more fun and less pressuring program that the students may enjoy. Currently it is not taught pass the age of 10 however the students that take this class can be expected to learn the art of face painting, juggling, acrobatics, stunts and muggle magic tricks. Painting/Drawing – Both are offered to students of any age in one capacity or another. Older students are allowed to opt for classes that teach the art of moving paintings and drawings should they choose to specialize in this area later on. At appointed times in the year, the institution opens its gallery in order to showcase the art that its students produce. Occasionally, some of the better pieces will be selected to appear in public and private galleries across the country with the permission of the parent however the wishes of the child are taken into consideration and should they not want it put into the public domain it will not be. Photography – In this class the students will be taught not only the basics of photography but the element that truly make it magical. Your child will grow to have a new appreciating for lights, whether natural or artificial and will start spotting shadows and silhouettes no matter where they go. Cameras will be provided for those enrolled though it should be noted that if lost or misplaced it MUST be replaced as it is technically property of the institution and will not be handed over to them unless they have achieved years 14-16 with specialization. Occasionally they will be taken on outings in order to capture subjects for their photos and as with painting/drawing they can expect to have their work showcased in galleries. Pottery/Sculpting – This is a fairly new addition to the curriculum and is still growing. Younger students will have to opportunity to interact with the clay, learning to form their own creations and bake their own pottery pieces. They will be taught the properties of clay and the best types to use. Older students will be allowed to try their hand at sculpting whether with ice, marble, granite, chalk or clay. Category:Wizarding schools